


Just A Taste

by NyxDeLaNuit



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Affection, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bath Sex, F/M, Pining, Smut, Touch-Starved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:28:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24883090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NyxDeLaNuit/pseuds/NyxDeLaNuit
Summary: You offer Asmo an ultimatum: He can get into your bed, or he can get some of the affection you dole out to his brothers.You never thought it'd be such a tough decision for him.(Or in other words, Asmo longs for real, genuine love and not just lust, but he can't resist his nature. Give Asmo Love 2020)crossposted from my tumblr
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 386





	Just A Taste

Asmo was fucked the moment Levi scurried out of the room. He hadn’t meant to interrupt, not truly, but seeing Levi playing a game with you while laying his head on your lap deserved at least a coo or two. But Levi, the bashful thing, blushed to the high celestial realm and absconded from the room. Asmo chuckled softly, eyeing you now that he was finally alone with you for the first time in the many months. You stood gracefully, and Asmo wondered how a human could carry such grace to rival the angels themselves.

“Asmodeus.” You laid your hand on his chest, and Asmo all but preened at the connection.

“Asmo, darling.” He cooed, but you continued on as if you hadn’t heard him.

“I’ve seen the looks you’ve given me.” Your voice was so even, Asmo was a bit jealous.

“I haven’t been trying to be subtle.” Asmo trailed his fingers over your cheek, excited that he may finally talk you into his bed. The fun the two of you could have, if only you let him.

“Not those ones, darling,” he couldn’t keep the excited trill from his throat when you called him such sweet names, “the looks you give me when I’m close with your brothers. The looks you gave Levi when you thought no one was watching while he laid on my lap. I’ll give you two options. My door will be open tonight, and you can either join me in bed, or you can start spending some time with me and get what your brothers are getting.” You patted his chest once, about to start searching for Levi, but you paused, caressing his face.

“Jealousy doesn’t look good on you, Asmodeus.”

How could you, he was the Avatar of Lust! He’d be betraying his very nature if he didn’t crawl into your bed, but he watched as the night stretched on. You had spent your time cuddled between the twins, laid against Beel with your head nestled in his shoulder, your delicate fingers passing through Belphie’s hair like silk. How peaceful Belphie looked curled up against you, his head cradled against your breast like a babe. You had caught his eye then, giving him a somber smile like you already knew what he would pick.

He left the house in a hurry. He couldn’t allow himself to sully this opportunity by spending a night in your bed when there were so many others that would welcome him readily- no strings attached.

He came strolling in the next morning, unabashed by his disheveled appearance. Why should he hide what a wonderful night he had. You looked to him from your place at the table, a smirk gracing your face.

”Looks like you made a choice.”

“Whatever did you mean? I already had plans last night.” He winked at you as he passed, but your words gave him pause.

“Oh, if that’s the case, I’ll extend my deal through the end of the week.” Why did he have to open his mouth, he could have saved himself so much trouble if he just hadn’t said anything. Yet he soldiered on with a hollow laugh. He’s the Avatar of Lust, after all. It’s in his nature.

Still, his wounded pride could only cover so much, and alone in his room he couldn’t help but pine for your touch, for your innocent love even at the cost of never falling into your bed.

You were becoming concerned. Maybe you should have taken your words back, told Asmo that it was all a joke. Five days had passed, and each time you had seen Asmo, he looked more wrecked, dark circles plaguing his face. He never would have stood for it if he hadn’t been so concerned with running away from your temptations.

There you sat on your DDD, looking at Asmo’s devilgram and the overly-edited pictures, surely covering the dark circles and the exhaustion that was impossible to hide in person. With a sigh, you set the device down, stripping down to a tank and underwear for bed.

You were reclining on your pillows, scrolling through posts to unwind when you heard your door creak open. There stood Asmo, clothes rumpled, hair greasy, and the wavy locks falling limp. You thought maybe he’d finally given in after he hurridly started shucking his clothes, less graceful than you had ever seen him.

He crawled into your arms, all whines. Your DDD was quickly abandoned to trail fingers over Asmo’s smooth skin. Your hand wandered in between you, quickly dipping down his abs to match the neediness that shone in Asmo’s eyes. You had almost reached Asmo’s adonis belt before he caught your hand, vulnerability oozing out of his pores.

“Just… hold me?” It was a whisper, as if the question hurt him.

“Of course, Asmo.” You cooed, enjoying the shiver your words sent down his spine. He curled up to your chest, trying to recreate the position he saw Belphie in, and you welcomed him into your arms. Your hands when to card through his hair, grimacing at the oils coating your fingers. “When’s the last time you slept in your own bed, love?” You whispered to him, getting only a weak chuckle in response. You laid a chaste kiss on his forehead, watching how pink tinted his cheeks at the innocent action. “How about we take a bath together, hm?”

Asmo wasted no time picking you up off of your bed. He wouldn’t let you stop touching him for a moment, not even to gather his clothes as he dashed off to his room. You were a flurry of giggles, desperately torn between covering yourself and clinging to Asmo as he smiled gently at you.

It must have been a perk of being one of the demon lords of the devildom that Asmo’s bath was always filled to the brim with warm, lightly scented water. Asmo only set you down to remove his underwear, keeping his back to you as you did the same. He let you get in first, offering you a hand while keeping his eyes to the ground. It was sweet, if a bit unnecessary, but it did show you just how much Asmo was willing to try. You felt a bit guilty now, it must have tortured him to keep away from you this long.

Asmo sunk into the water with a sigh, already seeming more like himself. The tub was big enough for you to sit on opposite sides with more than enough space between the two of you, but you motioned him closer as soon as his eyes drifted to yours. He approached slowly, as if you’d get up and leave if he was too eager. As soon as he was in reach, you drug him to sit between your legs. He tensed underneath your touch, but relaxed as your fingers drifted over his back.

You set to work quickly, rifling through all the products lined on the side of the tub. Finally, finding one with a scent you enjoyed, you quickly wet Asmo’s greasy locks. Your fingers worked small circles in his scalp, and Asmo could feel the sting of tears in his eyes. How long had it been that he’d felt touch without the expectation of reciprocation? When had anyone shown him affection without wanting him to prove his prowess? It seemed like all the other brothers were allowed to have other facets; to enjoy life outside of their sins, but Asmo was always expected to be lust incarnate. Yet here you were, washing his hair with a hum on your lips just because he needed his hair washed, and you thought he’d enjoy it.

You were careful, as if he wasn’t a demon, to not pull on the tangles, to make sure the water washed the suds away from his eyes. You didn’t even ask him to do it for you, quickly washing and conditioning your hair while the deep conditioner sat in his hair. Your fingers in his hair was the closest taste of heaven Asmo had gotten since the fall, and he couldn’t help the tears that fell as your fingers left him. You took your time washing him, rubbing every tense muscle in his body until he was putty under your touch. He had shared many baths with lovers, but nothing had been this intimate. You allowed him to exist as he was, nothing more.

Asmo almost panicked as you moved to straddle his legs, clean and smelling of his soap. You shushed him with gentle touches, easing his anxious heart. He didn’t want to mess this up, not now, not that he finally knew what your love felt like. Even if the fire was burning in his gut, the urge to take you as his, he would never want to do anything to endanger what he had now.

“Please don’t tempt me, I can’t stand it.” He whined, tears dripping like jewels into the water. You kissed those that clung to his cheeks, and he sobbed harder as he felt himself grow hard. How he wished more than ever that he had been the avatar of some other sin, something more easily controlled around you. He wished he could be sure he wouldn’t ruin everything by being unable to resist taking you.

“I should have never given you that ultimatum Asmo. I’ve given all your brothers love despite their natures, I should have done the same for you.” You finally placed a sweet kiss on his lips, and he couldn’t resist tangling his hands in your hair and deepening it, his body betraying his mind. You took it seamlessly, no less loving than any other touch you bestowed on him. He shook his head as you parted.

“It should be different with you.” He cried, clinging to your body, unable to hold back a groan as your body pressed against his length.

“And it will be.” You promised, angling his face so he looked into your eyes. You needed him to see that you meant it.

“I love you… as much as someone like me can love someone.” He shuddered as your hand ghosted over his cock.

“You are just as capable of love as anyone else, Asmo, and I love you too.” You finally gripped him, forcing the last of his tears to fall from his lashes. “Now, let me love you. Tell me if you want me to stop.” Stop? Like he would ever ask you to stop… but no one had offered him that before.

The water pulled around you as you shuffled closer, bringing the tip to your waiting warmth. You sunk down slowly, eyes never drifting from Asmo’s as you adjusted. Your pace was slow, tender. More focus was placed on the sweet touches you laid on Asmo’s face, and he wasted no time nuzzling into your hand and placing kisses along your pulse.

Asmo was sensitive, too sensitive. Unbeknownst to you, he had been unable to fuck any of his dates since you had challenged him. He had tried to picture you in their place, but it only left a sour taste. So he had slept on couches and swore the demons and succubi to silence for the better part of a week. That mixed with your undivided attention brought him too close to his peak, too quickly. His hands fell to your waist, softly urging you to slow the pace even more.

“It’s okay, darling. Let go.” You whispered in his ear, damp hair falling to his shoulder. He came apart with a sigh, holding you close to his chest. His arm snaked underneath the water, searching for the spot that would help bring you pleasure, but you simply laced your fingers with his.

“I want to make you feel good too.”

“You do.”

“I want to make you cum.”

“You’ll have time for that later. This was just for you.” You laid a kiss at the corner of his mouth as you stood, stretching out your stiff muscles. Asmo took the time to drink you in, to think of ways he could worship you properly. “Let’s get out of here before our hair dries.” You smiled gently at him, running a hand through his still-damp hair. He couldn’t resist your touch, standing to whisk you out of the tub.

If Mammon or Belphie looked for you that night, you’d never know. They wouldn’t yet think to look in Asmo’s bed, curled up against his chest. Even in sleep, he wore the most serene smile they would ever see, finally feeling something he had thought would be forever lost to him.


End file.
